


rhythm and rhyme

by thir13enth



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, cums and yums, felix showing up like a creep as per usual, the trademark felannie smut tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thir13enth/pseuds/thir13enth
Summary: Annette is incredibly expressive.





	rhythm and rhyme

**Author's Note:**

> idk man, sometimes you just gotta take when you’re inspired. it’s not like i planned to write shower sex this morning or anything.

Annette doesn’t realize he’s there until she turns around.

“Bah!” she gasps loudly, stepping backwards. “_Felix!_ What are you doing here?”

This seems to happen a lot. Honestly, she’s surprised she isn’t used to his light feet and quiet presence — even after a couple years into marriage.

He looks at her mutedly, as if she should already know exactly why. “I heard singing,” he replies simply.

“I’m taking a _shower_!” she yells back at him, splashing water into his face.

He flinches, blinking the drops out of his eyes. “Well, now I am, too,” he counters.

She huffs dramatically, turning her body back to the stream. She lifts her hands back up over her head, returning to her original task of massaging shampoo into her hair. She makes sure that her fingers are extra purposeful in their movements, hoping that some suds flick off and shoot at his face.

“You could have at least said something,” she pouts, closing her eyes to keep soap out of her eyes.

“You didn’t hear me,” he says, with a certain lightness to his voice — the closest to any kind of joking banter he’ll ever participate in. She feels his fingers meet hers in her hair, a wordless offer to help her wash her hair, and she drops her hands, letting him do the rest.

They’ve gone through forms of this exact same conversations many times before. She still doesn’t think it funny. “Speak louder next time!” she warns him. “I can’t hear over the water.”

“Or over your singing,” he adds cheekily.

She spins around, opening her eyes to chastise him. “You—”

He pulls her head back into the shower stream, rinsing off the shampoo from her hair. She sputters, holding her breath before he brings her back forward out of the water, combing her wet bangs over her head. He leans down and presses a kiss onto her forehead.

That doesn’t do anything to forgive his behavior. “Felix!” she yells, pushing him lightly. She crosses her arms angrily. “I don’t even know what I was singing!”

He’s too astute to not remember. “Something how you love to shower because feeling clean gives you power,” he reminds her without missing a beat. “And then how soap makes bubbles, and shampoo makes it doubles. And when the water is hot—"

“Ugh!” she groans. “You weren’t even supposed to hear that yet! I wasn’t done coming up with the lyrics, and I didn’t want you asking me what comes next when I don’t even know myself!”

“What _does _happen when the water is hot?” he muses.

“Stop it!” she scorns. “You see?! You _always_ do this!” Finding nothing to throw at him, she just splashes more water in his direction.

“It’s not my fault your lyrics are so gripping,” he replies. Then thoughtfully, he says, “Maybe… when the water is hot, you sing your heart out.”

“That’s stupid!” she immediately rejects. But in her head, she can already hear the melody to go along with his suggested addition.

“It rhymes,” he defends.

“Well, okay, fine. Yes. It works,” she agrees quietly. “I’ll try it out…” she says, turning back to the shower stream and taking a bar of soap to continue washing herself as she begins to sing. “Oh, how I love to take a shower because at the end of a long day, feeling clean gives me power… The slippery soap makes big bubbles… The shampoo makes that doubles!... And especially when the water is hot, I like to sing my heart out!” Inspired, she continues with another line. “All the steam makes it better…”

Her voice fades out as she runs out of ideas. This also happens to be when she realizes Felix has been helping soap up her back and also about the same time she feels his hands tracing along the bottom curves of her hips…

She’s doubly embarrassed. One, because now he’s in the shower with her listening to her incomplete shower song, and two, because _now_ she’s thinking of all the _other _things he could be doing in the shower with her.

“Hey!” she accuses, turning around to face him. “You’re not _just_ in here to hear me sing, are you?”

He gives her that same I-don’t-know-what-you’re-talking-about look. “What else would I be in here for?” he challenges, his arms now loosely embracing her with his hands resting at the small of her back. “A cost-effective shower, maybe?”

She lets out a small frustrated grunt. “Oooh… don’t make me _say it_!”

His eyebrows scrunch together. “Say what?” he presses, face leaning in.

There’s a hint of a rare smile in his eyes that makes her think he’s teasing her, so she glares angrily up at him to wait to see him break a grin. He maintains a straight face for all the time she watches him.

Also, in that time, she covertly watches a drop of water trail off a strand of his hair, then down over his collarbone before rolling over his chest.

“Say what?” he asks again, interrupting her thoughts.

She feels a blush rise to her cheeks. “Wh-What comes next in the song!” she blabbers, absentmindedly continuing to roll the bar of soap between her hands. “Duh!”

“Why not?” he insists. “Your lyrics are fun. And I like when you sing.” He slowly brings her into a tighter embrace, ducking his head down to the crook of her neck to land a kiss. She feels his warmth as the space between their bodies close, and her heart flutters when his lips and his breath tickle her skin.

She finds nothing to say back to him, and before long, he offers her another question. “You need help with a rhyme?”

She swallows thickly. “Yeah,” she says.

“What was your last line? The steam makes it better?” he thinks out loud. “Better isn’t that hard of a word to pair… Better, letter… wetter…”

At his last word, his eyes suddenly meet hers, intense and unwavering — as if a switch has flipped inside of him. And as if on cue, Annette promptly feels the hot pit deep in her pelvis grow heavy, a fire sinking between her legs.

“Y-Yeah, that works,” she stutters, to fill the silence. Her voice shakes as she exhales the line. “The steam makes it better… and I get… wetter…”

She drops the soap in her hands, and it clunks along the tub walls.

His eyes don’t leave hers. “I got it,” he says softly, slowly bending one knee to crouch down. He takes the soap, replacing it on the rack. He stays down at hip height, and his hands come up to the swell of her thighs.

Gingerly, she lifts her left leg, and he swoops underneath to let her rest her foot on his shoulder. Her breath catches when she feels the tips of his fingers brush along her entrance, and she instinctively reaches for the wall to give her stability.

He kisses her inner thigh, trailing his lips toward her center. He flicks the tip of his tongue over her, but then he stops, taking a breath and looking up at her briefly.

“Sing for me, yeah?” he murmurs. “As loud as you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> also guess who just realized there may have been a felianne week going on. well. 
> 
> you know where to find me:  
tumblr @ahumanintraining  
discord @ahumanintraining#2153  
twitter @napsbeforesleep


End file.
